Alice's Half Human Half vampire life
by Marvella.M
Summary: Set after Eclipse. Alice turns into a half human half vampire. The only way she can become a vampire again is to find her creator that she doesn't know off otherwise death is in her street. Jasper then comes across someone that is there only hope, only if they help back.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight :( Please read, many thanks xx **

Chapter 1 

* * *

"Alice is what?" I asked Carlisle. Everyone seemed to be surrendered by Carlisle's words. "She's half vampire, half human" Carlisle said again. This time a bigger flow of pain, depression, sadness over came me from my family. "Is that even possible?" Bella asked with our gold eyes centred on her and then back to Carlisle for an answer. "Of course it is" Alice whispered snuggled up on the edge of the sofa.

"How can that even happen?" Rosalie shouted

"Are you sure about this Carlisle?" Edward asked after.

"How can one bite in the battle make her become..." Emmett assumed

"Okay calm down" Esme interrupted her family's questions.

"So what you saying Alice is a human... with blood?" Rosalie shouted

"This doesn't make sense Carlisle?" I asked trying to get at least one question answered.

"So what happens now?" Alice whispered. Everyone turned quiet to Alice. "Well umm... You act like a human. Not wanting to hunt blood, not having as many visions and you won't heal as quickly if you get hurt" Carlisle said. Everyone looked at one another. "We need to find Alice's creator to turn her back to a vampire. That's the only way" He continued.

"Otherwise?" Alice asked with more confident.

"Otherwise, you will age up quickly and die" Carlisle said looking down at the floor.

* * *

_Three days later: Jasper P.O.V _

I've never heard the house so quiet, Alice hasn't got worse but I feel like she slowly is. Alice and I where cuddling in the living room, Emmett was effortlessly playing Battlefield 3 on the Xbox and the others were in their rooms. "You still love me don't you?" Alice asked.

"Of course, no matter what you are I still will always love you" I replied. Alice hid her head into my arm. "Alice" I pulled her so I could see her face. "We will get through this, Okay?"

"I love you" She got up and took the controller off Emmett. "I'll show you how it's done" She gave him a small weak smile, while Emmett gave his unusual small laugh. I got up from the sofa and walked into the hall to find Edward. "Wanna go hunting, Edward?" I said while he started to walk down the stairs. "Yeah" He replied. We both ran into the forest and started hunted. We caught a deer each and tucked into the blood that Alice might not get to taste again, this feeling made me feel sick. "Can you smell that" Edward said. I moved away from the deer and an unfamiliar sent of a vampire surrounded us.

"Yeah" I said looking back to Edward. "Shh" Edward whispered putting his finger to his lips; he then pointed to a tree. I followed where Edward finger was pointing and there, the Vampire was...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jasper P.O.V

Edward and I broke the silence and raced after the Vampire that was surprisingly faster than Edward. I dogged the trees, not as well as Alice would, swinging in and out keeping my eyes on the vampire as well as Edward. Suddenly there was a scream louder then Alice's in the battle.

_Edward just killed Victoria leaving nothing less than a head and a body. A girly scream then distracted me from the freshly sent of Bella's blood_. _"Jasper?" Rosalie shouted breathless, that's when I felt her pain. "It's Alice, come quick!" She added. I followed Rosalie wishing I never let Alice fight. _

I came out of my memory remembering the Vampire, it seemed to have tripped over something and was led on the floor, it tried to get back up in time before Edward and I got there but unfortunately for the vampire it was out of luck. Edward jumped to the vampire holding its shoulders deeper into the forest floor. The vampire's legs flicked out pushing Edward flying to a tree, without hesitation I leaped and held the vampire down. The teenage girl's beautiful red eyes looked deeply into mine.

_Teenage girl's P.O.V_

"Let go of me" I demanded. The two vampires where pulling me by my shoulders to a house. In seconds I was in a living room with four other vampires and a human. "Look what we found?" One vampire said releasing me; he then walked over to Alice a girl that would hopefully never recognise me. "Let go!" I said tugging the other vampire off me. "She's a tough one" He then said rubbing his neck and walking to the human. "What are you doing bringing her in?" The blonde one said. "She probably a newborn" The vampire suggested with his hand on the human's back. "I'm not a newborn. I hate newborns" I said with attitude.

"What are you then?" The doctor said. "I'm half human half vampire" This got everyone's attention. "I recognise you from somewhere" Alice said from the arm chair. I shrugged my shoulders. "Cullen family right?" I asked. They nodded in reply. "Ah, I've heard a lot about you guys" I carried on. "Rosalie apparently the most beautiful vampire out, with Emmett the toughest one around. Umm, oh Jasper the one who hung out with Maria. Ah I haven't really heard that much on the rest" I stated hearing the common growl. "And who do you tend to be?" Rosalie asked. "Sephora Seth" I replied, I noticed Edwards beading eyes; he then sighed "No way" I rolled my eyes. "You're the one that's always getting in trouble by the volturi, they never seem to catch you" Edward said looking confused. "I hate the volturi" I implied. I then heard a sob coming from Alice. She sat carefully on the sofa. "Are you okay?" Jasper asked sitting with her. "What's wrong with her?" I asked Esme. "Oh, just pain" She replied. I slowly walked over and bent down to Alice's and Jasper's level. "Where does it hurt?" I asked. They both looked at me with odd expressions. "Stomach" She then answered. I placed my hand slowly on her stomach. I then lifted my hand up and walked back a few steps. "The pain will wear off in a bit" I looked outside to the forest. "Wow you got a pretty cool gift there" Alice chuckled. "What touch someone and pain goes away, same old same old. Pity I can't use it on myself though" I complained. "That's a bit like Jasper's gift" Esme smiled. "I know where I recognise you from!" Alice lashed out.

* * *

**_I do not own Twilight :( Only Sephora_**


End file.
